Barbers, hair stylists, and the like frequently cut the skin of their hands and fingers with sharp scissors while trimming and/or styling hair. The prior art has provided substantially nothing to prevent such cuts until my patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,487, issued in 1987, disclosing a spiral band, which wraps around a barber's middle finger to ward off the scissor blades when trimming hair held between the index and middle fingers. Even this guard allows the cutter's palm to be at risk. This type of trim occurs when the palm of the hand faces the head of the one whose hair is being trimmed. There is, however, risk of another type when trimming hair held between the same two fingers, when the palm is facing the one who is cutting the hair. This involves the tips of the blades cutting the skin of the cutter's palm where the skin is located, or the knuckle area. It is to this problem that the invention is directed.
It is an object of this invention to provide a guard or shield to protect from cutting one's own skin on both the palm and fingers of the hand while cutting hair. It is another object of this invention to provide a plastic shield to be worn on the barber's non-cutting hand to protect against scissor cuts when doing certain hair trimming operations. Still other objects will become apparent from the more detailed descriptions which follow.